Belle and Prince Charming Snow White and Rumple?
by BOYS STINK
Summary: will these characters finally find their true loves before its too late?
1. I kissed who?

Belle's P.O.V.

I thought it was him. He had that smile like the sun. The hair that always flows with the wind. When I kissed him he had the soft lips as usual. But when I looked up it wasn't Rumple, it was PRINCE CHARMING. It couldn't be him. I can't believe I just kissed Snow White's husband. "Um sorry I thought you were someone else" Prince Charming said. But instead of him walking away he kissed me again. I have to admit that it felt good. Then as soon as Rumple walked it and we were about to kiss for the third time, Rumple interrupted us. "Hello darling. I brought you your favorite, chocolate hearts." " Well Rumple, Belle I must be leaving right now. Snow White is waiting for me." I waved goodbye and told Rumple " Please kiss me." He asked why and I said to just do it. He did and it didn't fell as good as Prince Charming. I told him to kiss me again and again until it finally felt as good as Prince Charming's kiss but unfortunately it never did. I finally gave up. Was I in love with Prince Charming instead with my other love Rumple?

Snow White's P.O.V.

When Rumple got home that night, he was acting a little bit strange. He wouldn't say "Hi honey I'm home." or "What's for dinner." He just opened the door and I said "Hi" and he just went into his room. I knew something was up so I called up our older daughter Emma. Maybe she could help her dad with whatever he was going through.


	2. love for who?

Snow White's P.O.V.

When Emma came over to our house I asked her to ask her father what's up. "Why can't you just do that by yourself. It's dad," said Emma. "Because that your would just listen to you because when he came home he just went into his room." Emma just rolled her eyes. It's a typical thing a twenty-two year old girl would do. She went inside of the room and thankfully we have small walls so I could hear their whole conversation. I heard yelling and then gentle talking then more yelling and then more gentle talking. Finally Emma came out of the room but she was furious. She told me everything. About the kiss and then about the other kiss. I was officially furious. I decided to go to Belle's house. When I got there to slap Belle across the face, instead Rumple came to the door. I asked of Belle was home. She wasn't apparently but then Rumple said, " Is there anything I can do." I told him yes, to tell me when Belle gets home. He said, "I was thinking of something else." Then he kissed me. I didn't care cause I was so mad at Belle and I wanted to get back at Prince Charming. I loved kissing Rumple because it really did feel good. He said, " I'll tell you when she gets back." Then he kissed my hand. I blushed and then told him good bye.

Rumple's P.O.V.

I did kiss Snow White and that was because I was angry and Belle. Yes I did see her kiss Prince Charming. I have always like Snow White and I just have never declared my love for her. But then I met Belle and I didn't like Snow White anymore. But Snow White has always been in my mind. When Belle got home from the store I told her that Snow White was over and that she was looking for you. She gasped. I told her to sit down. She did. I asked her where she was. She told that she was at the store. I asked her again. This time she was quiet. I took her heart out of her chest because if I squeeze it she's dead. Villains and heroes are the only one on Earth that can do that. Also when I have her heart I can control her. She finally answered and said that she was at Prince Charming's house. She was making out with him. I put her heart back and told her that he was going to stay with Snow White until Belle doesn't like Prince Charming. She told me okay and when I get to their house to tell Prince Charming to come over too. When I got to the house I kissed Snow White in font of Prince Charming and Emma. Then I told Prince Charming that Belle wants him to stay at her house now. Emma was speechless. So was Snow White and she did have a smirk on her face too. Emma left and smacked Prince Charming. She left. So did Prince Charming. Finally me and Snow White were alone


	3. Changing feelings for who?

Prince Charming's P.O.V.

The second I got to Belle's house I was as nervous as hell. I bought her flowers and a bunch of chocolates. I really hope she likes them. I rang the doorbell and when she answered she had mascara running down her face. I think she missed Rumple or wanted me to come faster. It's really not my fault if my car only goes 25 miles per hour. I asked her why she was sad. She told me I don't know. She said, "She said that she thinks that she misses Rumple but she also want me to stay. I told her "She can have conflicted feelings with me. It's okay". She said "Thanks and Rumple would never say that and be okay with me crying." I laughed and said want to watch T.V. She told me no and then out of the blue she SLAPPED ME. I asked, "Why the hell did she slap me." She said, "She still loves Rumple and that she always will." I left at once and started cursing in my head. I couldn't believe she would stand up to me like that. I told myself I shouldn't have liked her, and to think that I spent $10 on her with flowers and chocolates. Why did I ever like her. I went to my house or Snow White's house to find Rumple and Snow White fighting. I knew these weird relationships wouldn't work. Snow White said that she missed me and that she hates Rumple. Rumple left. Snow White and I were alone and all we did was hug each other.

Rumple's P.O.V.

When I got to my house Belle didn't greet me the way Snow White greeted Prince Charming. She just stood there with mascara running down her face. She asked me what I was doing here. I told her that I couldn't stand Snow White. She told me she couldn't stand Prince Charming. She said that she made him run away. That she can't make one man love her. That broke my heart. I told her that I always love her no matter what. She was confused but happy that I said that. I kissed her and hugged her. We hugged for a long time. The next day me, Snow White, Prince Charming, and my only love Belle all met in the park. We said we can't be friends. Then Prince Charming kissed Belle on the hand and I kissed Snow White on the hand. That was the last time we saw each other.


End file.
